


Potion of Desire

by Reynabot



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Dubious Consent?, F/F, Giving in to desires, Repressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynabot/pseuds/Reynabot
Summary: Professor Lukic has assigned each student a potion to make an antidote for as their final. A simple mistake however leads to Diana tasting one of the potions before the antidote is ready. Akko tries to help fix the mishap, but she's no match for a very convincing Diana.





	Potion of Desire

Akko struggled to carry a heavy box filled with vials and potion ingredients as she walked down the hall towards the blue team’s room. She kicked the ground, muttering to herself. “Stupid Sucy. Stupid project. Stupid Lukic sensei.”

Reaching her destination she shifted the weight of the box around to free up a hand before knocking on the door. “Hey Diana can you help me with Lukic sensei's project? Sucy’s being dumb.” she called out. 

Akko heard some shuffling before Hannah opened the door a few moments later. “Hi Akko, we couldn't understand a word you were yelling through the door. Diana's working on homework right now, you should be more courteous!” 

“Oh! Hey Hannah..heh sorry.” Akko shifted her box of supplies around awkwardly. She was a little disappointed Hannah was here, hoping Diana was alone. 

Diana poked her head out from around the bookshelf. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that made Akko swallow thickly. “Oh hello Akko. I’ll be with you in one moment. What were you saying?” 

Hannah shook her head before walking back to her bed, leaving the door open for Akko. Akko walked in and quickly dumped her box on the coffee table in relief. “Can you help me on my antidote for the final? I tried to ask Sucy for help but she said I'd have to be her guinea pig in exchange! And I know her assigned potion is painful!” Akko cried, letting out an exasperated huff and flopping onto the couch.

Diana chuckled a bit as she came out from around the bookshelf, brushing some invisible dust from her vest. “Well I can assure you I won't use you as a guinea pig for my antidote. I'm working on it now.”

“I hope she doesn't make Lotte do it instead!” Barbara said, walking in from the bathroom. “Hey Akko.” 

Akko perked up and turned towards Diana as she came out, Barbara's comment falling on deaf ears. “Does that mean you'll help me?” 

Hannah and Barbara glanced at each other. “I doubt Sucy would do that, she likes Lotte too much to give her anything too awful.” Hannah said, more to Barbara than the other two.

Diana seemed to miss the exchange. “Of course I'll help you. We can do our projects together.” 

Akko pumped her fist. “Yesss! Oh, what was your assigned potion?” 

Diana strode over to her desk and Akko leaned over on the couch to see what she was doing. Diana's desk was currently covered in an assortment of vials and different ingredients with a cauldron sitting in the middle, a little fire spirit under it. She choose a vial filled with thick dark red liquid and brought it over for Akko to see. “It's called the Potion of Desire, it makes people act on their deepest desires. It's actually really interesting. If used in the right circumstances it can have many applications, from combating apathy to acting as an aphrodisiac. ”

“Aww man, that's a cool one! Mine just makes people fall asleep.” Akko sat forward and started to rummage in her box, looking for the vial of her potion she had to make an antidote for. 

“Ah, the Sleeping Draught. That is a relatively easy potion to make an antidote for once you understand how it works, we should be able to make it without too much difficulty.” She walked back to her desk, setting the vial down next to the other assorted bottles. She glanced around her workspace, trying to decide where Akko's supplies could go. 

Coming to a decision Diana walked back over to where Akko was before addressing her teammates. “Girls, I hope you don't mind if we take up too much room with all of the potion ingredients.” 

Hannah and Barbara, who had been discussing something amongst themselves, glanced at each other in silent agreement. “Actually we were just leaving.”

“Oh! You two really don't have to leave on our account.” Diana protested. 

Barbara waved her hand to dismiss Diana's worry. “Dont worry, Avery invited us over to her room so you'll have the place to yourselves.” 

“Yeah, Barbs and I are going to be there until after dinner.” Hannah said slyly, quickly grabbing her things. “Have fun~~” She winked over her shoulder as they head out the door before Diana could protest again.

Akko watched them leave. “Huh, well that's lucky! Er I mean, lucky I won't be bothering them now.” She laughed awkwardly and rubbed her neck, stealing a glance at Diana.

Diana bit her lip and looked away, her face and neck feeling hotter. Confiding in them about her conflicted feelings had been a complete mistake. The strange feelings that had been bubbling to the surface more and more lately.

Diana glanced at Akko, suddenly feeling less confident now that they were alone. No, being alone would definitely not help. She cleared her throat. “Yes well, I suppose we can work on our projects out here without issue then.” 

The two quickly worked to set up their cauldrons next to each other on the table, notes and ingredients spread out around them. 

Diana flipped through their potions textbook, trying to concentrate on the task at hand and not the cute girl next to her. “Now the easiest way to create an antidote is to understand how the intended potion works. From there you can work on nullifying it's properties.” She skimmed down the page with her finger. “For instance if a potion appeared to change the hair color of a person you would make one antidote. However, what if it actually just caused the recipient to think their hair color had changed? That would require a completely different antidote.” 

Akkos eyes lit up. “Oh! I get it now. I can never understand what Lukic-sensei means. But somehow you always make everything so easy to understand.” She smiled brightly at Diana before turning to her own notes. 

Diana felt her heart flutter at the praise. With all their supplies and ingredients surrounding them they had ended up sitting squished together on the couch in front of their cauldrons. The thought of Akko so close. In her room. _Alone _. She shifted a bit and crossed her legs, being careful not to bump any of the jars near her.__

____

____

“So how do we figure out how the potions work?” Akko asked looking up from her notes. 

Diana cleared her throat. “Well Sucy wasn't entirely wrong about testing the potions on someone or something. It is the best way to understand the properties.”

Akko looked at her incredulously. “I thought you said you wouldn't use me as a guinea pig?” 

Diana laughed, “No of course not, but you can get a better understanding of a potion’s mechanisms by taking microdoses.” 

Akko tilted her head and frowned. 

“..such as diluting it in water or smelling it.” Diana continued. 

“Oh! That makes sense!” Akko laughed and nudged her thigh against Diana's. “You had me worried for a second there.”

Diana’s heart jumped at the touch, she had never been more aware of her leg. How much it tingled. How much it desperately wanted to be touched by Akko again. “Uh, let me just, show you what I was doing before you came!” she squeaked a bit flustered. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward to rifle through her stack of notes. 

Akko chewed on her lip and as she watched Diana search. Maybe that had been too much. Friends could be this close right? This was totally normal. There was nothing weird about what she was feeling. How much she wanted to touch her.

Akko studied Diana's face before letting her eyes drift. With Diana's hair pulled back Akko had the rare chance to see Diana’s delicate neck, her cute ears. Unconsciously Akko leaned closer, breathing in deeply. Her eyes closing, lips parting slightly. Taking in Diana's scent. 

“Akko?” Diana sat back, having found the notes she was looking for.

Akko’s eyes snapped open and she jerked back. “Hai!”

Diana gave her a confused look before moving on. “So here I wrote what new sensations and thoughts I had after being exposed to the desire potion.” She glanced down at the paper and read down the list. “Lowered blood pressure, increased confidence, relaxation of muscles, thoughts of the Venusian eclipse, urge to restore the Cavendish household to its former glory.”

Akko laughed. “Oh wow, that's so cool! That sure sounds like your wish, kinda vague though.” 

A slight smile ghosted across Diana's lips. “Now since smelling a potion has very minor effects this brought up feelings of a desire that I already act upon without any specifics. At greater doses repressed desires can come to the surface.” 

“I wanna try!” Akko bounced eagerly up and down, a few jars next to her clinked together as the couch moved with her.

Diana stifled a giggle at Akko's excitement. “Alright, but be careful. In it's distilled form the desire potion can be dangerous. Waft the smell towards your nose and then describe all the things you feel.” 

Akko picked up the vial and uncorked it with a pop. She waved the fumes towards her face and sniffed the air before resting her hand with the open vial against her leg. 

Diana held her notes in her lap and shifted a little so she could face Akko. “Do you feel anything?” she asks.

Akko frowned, seeming to mull it over. “Hmmm.” Slowly her frown melted into a wide smile. “I feel happy! Really really happy! I want everyone to be happy! Shiny Chariot was so good at that! I want to use magic to make everyone as happy as she made me! I feel super pumped!” 

Diana covered a smile with her hand. “Yes those are certainly your desires, ones you act upon at least. If you were to taste it, or even just get a stronger whiff you might feel something different. But let's move on to yours.” 

“Oh? Something different would happen if I smelled more?” Akko brought the vial up to her nose before Diana can stop her and took in a deep breath. “Oof!” She grimaced and scrunched up her nose. “That's strong!” 

“Akko!” Diana reprimanded. “You need to think before you act.” 

Akko laughed sheepishly and shifted in her seat, her body starting to feel weird and tingly. 

Diana sighed. “Well, how about you describe what you are feeling now?”

“Um, I feel more tingly than happy. And kinda warm.” Akko tugged at her collar. She glanced at Diana and felt her pulse quicken. 

“Hmm, and what thoughts are coming to mind?” Diana asked as she jot something down in her notes. 

Akko gently rubbed her knees together as she thought. “I'm thinking about my friends and how I want them to be happy. I want to make them happy.”

“Well that's not too much different than before.” Diana said as she made another note on the paper. 

“-and I really want you to be happy and to see you smile and hear you laugh.”

Diana looked up at Akko in surprise, her face flushing. Akko however was staring off into space as she thought about what she was feeling.

Akko absentmindedly bit her finger, letting it rest on her bottom lip as she spoke. The motion drawing Diana’s eyes to her mouth. “I’m think about how I always want to be near you and touch you but it's never enough, but I don't know how to get closer.” She looked back at Diana, who was staring at her with rather red ears. 

Suddenly Akko realized how close they were and what she had just said. “Ah no! Sorry I mean-” she desperately waved her hands around in protest of her own statements, forgetting the open vial in her hand. 

The thick liquid splashed out around them and Diana jumped back, letting out a surprised gasp. Caught off balance trying to avoid the sudden flying liquid Akko fell off the couch, knocking a few jars and books down on her way. 

Akko grimaced and rubbed her head with a groan. She looked around at all the spilled potion. It was all over her clothes and their notes, but at least she hadn't gotten any in her mouth. 

Akko looked up at Diana, there were some dark red stains on her clothes as the potion seeped into the fabric. “Sorry Diana, I made a mess didn't I.” She chuckled awkwardly and started to stand. 

“Akko..”

Akko glanced at Diana questioningly but suddenly caught sight of Diana's open mouth. Diana's open mouth that had red potion splashed across it. 

“Aaahhh! Diana I'm so sorry! Let me wipe it off!” Frantically Akko jumped up and looked around for anything that could help. Spying a handkerchief on the desk she quickly made her way to it and snatched it up before turning back around, intent on trying to clean the potion from around Diana's mouth. “Wait oh no! You already tasted it! Aaahhh what do I do, what do I do?!” 

Diana sat there blinking for a moment, trying to process the situation. The warm, thick liquid was quickly soaking into her lips and tongue and she could feel her body warming. She brought her hand up to her mouth, running her fingers along her lips. The potion hadn’t tasted as bad as she had expected. It was sweet almost, with a hint of something familiar. Something she wanted to taste again.

She knew she should finish the antidote right away. If she explained it properly Akko would easily be able to complete it in the event she was unable to. However, Diana could feel a calming wave washing over her. She knew she had to act fast but, the urgency was leaving her. In fact, all of her anxieties were disappearing. Maybe, this wasn't so bad. All those anxieties and excuses she made just kept her from what she wanted after all. 

Still in a fog she slowly stood and strode over to Akko. She paused for a moment to stare at Akko's cute worried expression and reach up to pull her own hair tie out, blonde locks falling down around her shoulders. Diana had always let her fear of rejection and the opinions of others stop her from taking what she wanted. But she had been freed, as if someone had unlocked the door to a cage she hadn't realized she was trapped in until now.

Her eyes slid down to Akko's neck. It looked so delicate and tasty. Was that what she had tasted? If she just leaned in a bit closer she could nibble on it, hopefully drawing out some delicious moans from Akko as a reward.

“-ana. Diana. Diana!” Akko waved her hands in front of Diana's face desperately trying to break her out of the trance she was in.

Diana's eyes snapped back up to Akko's. “My apologies Akko. What were you saying?” 

“What’s left for the antidote? You need to take it as soon as possible! We don't know how you're going to react to tasting the potion. Tell me what to do and I can finish it for you!”

“Mmn, yes. I could walk you through it. But.. we can do that in a minute. I'm rather… hungry.” She drew out the last word as she let her eyes drift down Akko's figure. She staref greedily at Akko's long smooth legs that begged to be touched. Her teasingly short skirt. It would be so easy to run her hands up Akko's inner thighs, caressing and squeezing her soft, sensitive skin. Diana wet her bottom lip and slowly brought her gaze back up. 

Akko’s cheeks flushed under Diana's intense gaze. “We can go get lunch after you take the antidote!”

Diana stepped forward confidently, closing the rest of the distance between them. “That's not the kind of hungry I am.” 

Akko sucked in a sharp, shaky breath and tried to take a step back, running into the wall behind her. “D-Diana this isn't like you. If it wasn't for that potion you wouldn't be saying or thinking that kinda stuff.”

Diana leaned in closer, her hand resting on the wall for support. Her breath tickling Akko's ear as she whispered. “Don’t forget Akko, the Potion of Desire doesn't plant new desires in a person, it only removes the inhibitions that prevented them from acting on repressed ones.”

Akko felt a shiver run down her spine. “N-Nani?” Her voice cracked, an octave higher than usual.

“These feelings aren't new Akko. I am just no longer being restrained by all the worries and doubts that usually plague me.” She grazed her nose down Akko's neck, feeling a slight shudder in response. Diana knew she didn't have to worry about Akko rejecting her now, she had seen how Akko looked at her when she thought she wasn't paying attention. How Akko had just acted when smelling too much of the potion. 

Diana could feel how easily Akko's body was responding to her. She parted her lips slightly and gently kissed Akko's neck. 

“H-Hey wa-wait!” Akko grabbed Diana's shoulders and mustered all of her willpower to push her back slightly. “Wait Diana, if you do have those kind of feelings I don't think you'd want to do something because of a potion! I.. I don't want you to.. regret anything.” 

Diana grabbed Akko's wrists and pinned them against the wall on either side of her head. Akko's face flushing as she stared wide eyed at Diana.

Diana leaned in, her lips tantalizingly close to Akko's. “How could I possibly regret doing something we've both craved for so long?” She closed the last bit of distance and captures Akko's lips in her own. 

Akko tensed up, eyes fluttering, unsure what to do. Her senses filling with Diana. The pressure of her soft lips against hers, their bodies pressed together. She wanted this so badly, her body was practically screaming at her. But she still wasn't sure she should let Diana continue.

Diana however, was determined to get Akko to melt in her hands. She parted her lips to suck and lick Akko’s lower lip and pushed her knee in between Akko's legs, pressing up against her core. Akko let out a low moan against Diana's lips, relaxing the slightest bit into the kiss, involuntarily spreading her legs further.

Akko broke away from her lips, turning her head to the side to gasp for breath. Her chest heaving, pressed against Diana’s. “Di- ana-”

Diana took the opportunity to kiss down Akko's vulnerable neck. Akko tasted is so sweet, just like the potion. She licked and nipped at the sensitive skin, drawing a low whine from Akko’s throat. “Yes Akko?” she asked innocently in between kisses.

Akko tried to speak but she had been reduced to an incoherent babbling mess in Diana's hands. Everywhere Diana touched was on fire. “I uh, hhnnnggg” 

Diana’s hands moved down to deftly undo Akko's tie, pulling her collar open to one side and exposing her shoulder. She licked her lips hungrily before biting down hard on the nape of Akko's neck.

Akko cried out at the pain and pleasure, her newly freed hands tangling into Diana's hair. Soft strands running between her fingers. Not sure if she's pulling her closer or pushing her away. She could feel Diana lick the spot and before going back to slow nibbles and kisses.

Diana's hands wandered down Akko's front. She pulled up on Akko's shirt and slipped her hands inside, caressing the soft skin of her stomach and hips. 

Akko arched into the feeling, her hips rocking slightly, increasing the friction with the knee between her legs. 

“Are you going to keep fighting your desires Akko?” Diana asked, her voice low. She rubbed small circles inside Akko's hip bones with her thumbs, just under the waistband of her skirt. ‘I'm not.”

Akko shivered visibly and let out a low breathy moan. “Ah Dianaaa~”

Diana pulled away to look at Akko, her hands holding Akko's rocking hips against her thigh. Akko’s eyes were clouded with lust and before Diana had time to admire her work Akko crashed their lips together in a desperate, needy kiss. 

Diana let out a low groan of approval before breaking away, yanking Akko's shirt up and off of her. “Come with me.”

All Akko could do was obediently nod and let Diana drag her to bed. 

Diana quickly removed her shirt and skirt, sitting at the edge of the bed looking at Akko expectantly in just her lace underwear and bra. 

Akko’s heart skipped a beat and she swallowed thickly before fumbling to take her skirt off. 

Barely giving her the chance to remove her skirt, Diana impatiently pulled her between her legs into a hot wet kiss. She reached around Akko and unclasped her bra. Breaking away from the kiss to scoot back on the bed, never breaking eye contact with Akko, her eyes swimming with lust. 

Akko climbed on after the bed and Diana pushed her down, laying on top of her.

Diana's hands were all over her, stroking and massaging her skin. Diana cuped one of Akko's breasts in her hand, her fingers teasingly circling Akko's supple nipples. 

Akko bit down on her lip and her eyes fluttered shut. She could feel Diana's hot breath tickling her other breast as she hovered over her.

“You look so tasty.” Diana said breathlessly. Without warning she latched her lips onto Akko's hardened nipple, sucking and pulling on it.

Akko threw her head back and gasped, arching her chest into the feeling and tangling her hands in Diana's hair. Tingles of electricity radiating from Diana's mouth through her body.

Diana slid her hand down Akko's smooth stomach, caressing the skin just above the edge of her underwear. Her fingers drawing meaningless shapes across Akko's skin, slowly circling around to her inner thighs, but never touching where she wanted it most. 

Between Diana sucking and licking her nipples and her fingers ghosting over her sensitive skin, the ache between Akko's legs was becoming almost unbearable. She spread her legs wider, desperate for contact.

Diana pulled off of Akko with a pop, a string of saliva still connecting them. She looked into Akko's eyes, whose pupils were so large black was swallowing red. “I want to hear you say you need me as much as I need you.”

“Diana onegai!” Akko groaned out. “Of course I need you!”

Diana stopped teasing Akko's skin and slowly and deliberately stroked Akko through her underwear, watching her intently as she did. Feeling Akko's need soaking through the fabric. 

Akko’s breath hitched and she rocked her hips up into Diana's hand as she pet her. “Irete hoshii!”

Diana bit her lip and watched Akko writhe beneath her. Akko stared at her with clouded pleading eyes. “Diana go iiinnn”

Diana groaned, Akko's desire making her throb. She sat back and pulled Akko's underwear off, discarding it quickly. She leaned back down to kiss Akko deeply as she let her fingers slip between Akko's folds. 

Akko moaned into Diana's lips, one hand pulling Diana deeper into the kiss, the other grabbing a fistful of the sheets. 

Diana swirled her fingers, brushing over Akko's swollen clit and her entrance. She dipped a finger into her and spread her wetness around. Steadily she circled around her, dipping her finger in a little deeper each time, applying just a little more pressure to her sensitive bud as she went. 

Akko broke away from the kiss, head going back, panting and groaning. Her eyes clenching shut. She clutched at the sheets above her head with both hands and rocked her hips to the unceasing rhythm Diana had set. There were so many sensations, too many, her mind can't handle all the pleasure. She can't think of anything but Diana. Diana and her hands and her mouth and the way she was making her feel. Something between a whimper and a moan escaped her lips. “Di-ana-” 

A hungry glint flashed across Diana's eyes and she pushed 2 fingers into her. She could feel Akko tight around her fingers. Slowly pumping her fingers in deeper, curling them just enough to apply pressure to Akko's sensitive walls. 

Akko cried out at the sudden intense feeling of being filled, legs shuddering. She grabbed onto Diana desperately, her hips bucking erratically against her hand. Desperate for more friction. 

Diana wrapped her free arm around Akko’s waist, holding her up against her as she matched her pace. Plunging in as Akko's hips ground up against her.

Close. She was so close. 

Just as she felt herself reach her peak she clamped her legs around Diana's waist. Pining Diana's hand between their bodies, buried deep inside her. Her walls spasming and clenching at Diana's fingers, waves of pleasure crashing down on her.

Diana held her tight. Feeling Akko’s legs and arms squeezing around her, letting her ride out her orgasm. 

As she came down, Akko fell back against the bed, her chest heaving, covered in a sheen of sweat. Diana slowly pulled her fingers out and Akko shuddered at the feeling, small ripples still pulsing through her. 

Diana stared down at Akko lovingly, admiring the sight. She brought her hand up to her mouth, absentmindedly licking it clean. Taking in the sight of a breathless Akko as she tasted her. 

Licking her lips with a smile Diana lied down on her side next to Akko, who was still trying to catch her breath. She opened up her arms for Akko to roll into and drew her in close once she did, giving her a chance to recover.

Akko's breathing slowed as she buried her face in Diana's hair and neck, immersing herself in Diana's scent. Feeling Diana’s arms wrap around her tighter. 

Akko sighed serenely, nuzzling closer to her and leisurely letting her hands wander along Diana's side and up her back, drawing random patterns with her fingertips, consumed by bliss.

Diana closed her eyes and hummed in contentment, resting her chin against Akko's head as she let her thoughts wander. Her breathing slowed as well, coming down from a high of her own. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

As Akko recovered she slowly grew bolder. Tracing her fingers up and down Diana’s side, playing with her bra clasp teasingly, before finally unclasping it with a pop. 

The sudden motion startled Diana, rousing her from her thoughts. She stared down at Akko, naked in her arms, trying to process what had happened. 

Akko pushed the bra out of the way, caressing the soft skin of her breasts and running her thumbs over Diana's exposed nipples.

Diana let a moan slip out before quickly covering her mouth with her hand, suddenly filled with embarrassment. 

Diana's anxiety and worry came flooding back as she recalled what just happened. “Akko! By The Nine what have I done? I let the potion take over me and did such things to you.” She let go of Akko, trying to move away.

Akko held her tighter, working to calm her down. Slowly peppering kisses along Diana's collarbone. “Shh Diana, it's ok. You made me so happy, not even in my wildest fantasies did I think you felt the same way about me.” She tilted her head up to give Diana a soft smile before pressing their lips together.

Diana stopped squirming and blinked for a moment as she felt Akko's lips pressed gently against hers.

Akko shifted to kiss tenderly down her jaw. Her hands returning to massaging Diana's breasts, playing and teasing her nipples.

Diana shivered at the attention, arching into the feeling. “But, I was so...forceful.” She said breathlessly, looking away. Her cheeks growing red from embarrassment and, something else.

Akko softly kissed one of Diana's nipples, kneading and massaging her other breast. “It was amazing. You were amazing.”

Diana's heart fluttered at the praise and soft touches. “S-still..”

Akko trailed a hand down Diana's stomach to her legs. Lightly tracing circles along Diana's inner thighs. “At least let me make you feel as good as you made me feel.” She whispered.

The sensations of Akko's fingers was overwhelming her senses, her arousal from earlier still growing. “Ah-Akko, I couldn't let you do something so.. improper.”

Akko slowly kissed down Diana's stomach who, despite her protests, wasn't putting up much of a fight. She ran her hand up and down Diana's leg, making her unintentionally spread them wider. 

Diana let out a shaky breath as she watched Akko make her way down her body. She hadn't been able to stop things earlier but she should now. It was, the right thing to do. To stop. It was just, so hard to think over her pounding heartbeat. The heartbeat she could feel throbbing between her legs. 

Akko paused her kisses just above Diana's core and looked up at her. Her breath tickling her as she spoke. “But I want to.” 

A shudder ran down Diana's spine. She bit down on her lip and groans. _Screw thinking_. 

Akko's face erupted into a mischievous grin. “That’s what I was hoping you’d say.” She grabbed Diana’s panties and pulled them down before Diana could change her mind.

Had she said that outloud?

Akko gingerly kissed up Diana’s thigh, eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of Diana’s soft delicate skin beneath her. As much as she wanted to absolutely ravish Dana she knew she needed to take it slow. To sooth her, calm her nerves. 

Diana wasn’t used to people touching her. She would probably be overwhelmed by all the feelings if Akko wasn't gentle. Not to mention how embarrassed she must feel now that the effects of the potion had worn off.

Akko let her hands wander as she continued peppering kisses and grazing her teeth along Diana’s inner thighs. She raked her nails up and down Diana’s sides, savoring the feeling of how soft and smooth her skin was. How she could feel goosebumps rising across Diana’s skin. Akko turned her attention to Diana’s features, taking in all the subtle reactions she was causing.

Diana shivered under Akko’s ministrations. Small moans and breathy gasps escaping her lips and filling the room. 

Unable to contain herself any longer Akko brought her attention back down and gave Diana a long, drawn out lick to her core.

“ _A-Akko!_ ” 

Akko glanced up quickly, afraid she’d hurt Diana, only to be met with a wide-eyed and flushed expression that Akko could only describe as _incredibly_ sexy. Diana’s hair messy and spread out around her. Her chest rising and falling, breasts glistening with sweat. 

She grabbed Diana’s hand and put it on her head, encouraging her to hold her closer. To just let go and enjoy the feeling. Before diving back in, lapping up her delicious juices. Her hands spreading Diana wider. 

Diana sucked in a sharp breath and her hand tightened around Akko’s hair, nails scraping against her head. Akko’s tongue causing her mind to blurr. Her restraints crumbling. Pleasure coursing through her, consuming her thoughts.

If there was one thing to be said about Akko, she had an insatiable appetite. 

Akko plunged her tongue into Diana experimentally before pressing it flat against her again, dragging up to her swollen bud. The competitive side of her greedily wanting to make Diana come harder than she had. 

Diana thrust her hips desperately as Akko’s strokes became longer and stronger, edging her closer to her peak. 

Akko grabbed Diana’s hips and pulled her up, her mouth flush with Diana’s core. 

“AKKO!” Diana cried out at her release, the intense sensations pushing her over the edge. Her chest arced up, and she threw her head back, still gripping tightly to Akko’s hair. Waves of pleasure surging through her. 

Akko slowed her movements, drawing out the last of her orgasm. Continuing until she felt Diana shudder and sink into the bed, spent. 

Akko let go and gently kissed up Diana’s stomach, making her way up her body. Showering Diana in affection as she recovered. She lies down next to Diana, snuggling up close.

Diana draped an arm over Akko and gave her a weak smile, looking at her in awe. 

Akko leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss. Her heart so light and full of happiness. “I love you Diana.”

“I love you too Akko.” She pulled Akko in for another short kiss before resting their foreheads together, giving her a warm smile. 

Snuggling closer their eyes slowly closed as they drifted off to sleep. Now that they had each other they were never letting go. 

~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Hannah knocked lightly on the door. “Diana? Are you in there?” She cracked the door open and she and Barbara poked their heads in.

Books and jars were strewn about the room. Red stains splashed across the floor and couch. Random articles of clothing draped over the chairs and on the floor. 

“Wow they sure made a mess.” Barbara chuckled. 

“....let’s come back later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update: The present tense was bothering me too much so I changed it. Also added a few sentences here and there to help the flow. Next chapter will hopefully be done sometime this week (as well as the last chapter for my other story).


End file.
